Une affaire riquée
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Après un rapprochement de Walter et Paige l'équipe commence une affaire qui pourrait tout chambouler.
1. Chapitre 1

Fanficton Scorpion

Après l'accident de Walter, Paige avait beaucoup réfléchie surtout au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'il était dans le coma. A la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors oui c'est vrai-il, n'était pas conscient et elle avait honte. Mais elle avait eu trop peur de le perdre pour y penser très longtemps.

Elle rêvait toute les nuits de lui et cette nuit elle avait fait un cauchemar atroce, et pour cause son beau brun revenait aujourd'hui dans l'équipe. Elle continua d'y penser pendant qu'elle arrivait au garage, et après les allusions quotidiennes de Toby elle put enfin commencer à travailler (du moins essayé…).

-Se serait tellement plus facile de remplir ces foutus papiers si l'image de Walter n'était pas constamment dans ma tête se dit-elle.

Au même moment le sujet de sa rêverie entra dans le garage. Et après avoir pris dans ses bras le très émotif Sylvester, essuyer des remarques psychologue de la part de Toby et reçu une tape dans le dos (un peu violente) de la part d'Happy. Walter s'approcha de Paige…

W- Salut je suis content de te revoir.

Paige qui était perturbée de cette déclaration car le brun n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments réussi à bredouillé un merci.

Walter commença à monter les escaliers mais fit brusquement demi- tour, il profita que les autres membres du groupes vaque à leurs occupations pour glisser à l'oreille de Paige.

« Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans l'appartement s'il te plait » et devant l'air de surprise de Paige il ajouta » pour mes habits ».

Paige qui avait frissonnée au contact du souffle du beau brun lui répondit faiblement en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

Oui bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva dans l'appartement de Walter en train de lui ôter ses habits.

Une fois le tee-shirt remplacer par une chemise propre (non sans mal et de nombreux frissons des deux côtés) ce fut au tour du pantalon. Walter qui déjà depuis le début de la «séance », avait du mal à se contenir de plaquer Paige contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Alors quand les mains de Paige atteignirent sa taille il frissonna, il n'avait jamais autant désiré une femme, lui qui n'aimais (mais alors pas du tout) le contact physique. Il sentait qu'avec elle c'était différent, il mourait d'envie de la toucher de serrer son corps contre le sien, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Pendant que Walter était perdu dans ses pensées, Paige avait déjà retiré le jean de ce dernier, qui au contact de ses mains sur ses jambes s'en rendit compte. Paige était devenu rouge écrevisse et s'empressa de lui passer un pantalon propre.

P- Euh j'ai fini je vais rejoindre les autres.

W-(toujours dans les vapes)-Ou…Oui bien sûr !

Paige descendit donc rejoindre l'équipe, à sa grande surprise il n'avait pas remarquée son absence surement trop occupés à leurs taches. Elle n'avait pas entendu Walter descendre derrière elle et il était maintenant dangereusement près d'elle. Mais pille au moment où il allait la toucher Cabe entra en trombe dans le garage en hurlant « Et les génies on a une affaire ! ».

Tout le monde se réunis autour de la table principale tandis que Cabe expliquait l'affaire. Elle portait sur un vol de données, l'équipe qui jugea l'affaire simple se donna 2 heures et fit un concours de celui qui arriverai le premiers à cracker les serveurs. Sauf que une fis que Walter y accéda (évidement aucun membre de l'équipe n'est plus rapide que lui ). Et bien il se rendit compte que les fichiers avait était transférer sur une clé USB.

W – Cabe les fichiers ont était copier sur clé je peux supprimer celle qui se trouve sur le serveur mais il restera la copie sur clé.

C – C'est un très gros problème ça fils, bon supprimer les données du serveur on verra ensuite pour la clé.

Walter termina l'opération sur les serveurs quand il découvrit quelques choses.

W – Cabe j'ai les noms de celui qui à voler les données, c'est un certain Roberto Rodriguez.

C – RR est un des barons de la drogue du cartel de Molina mais pourquoi volerait-il des données militaires ?

W – Je viens de regarder sur le marché noir ces données valle un bon million de dollars, voir plus pour les plus offrants. Regarder il vient de mettre en vente la clé USB.

C- Merde ! Ce n'est pas bon ça, bon nous allons devoir récupérer cette clé. Walter dites-lui que vous acceptez l'offre et proposer lui un rendez-vous à cette adresse (lui tendant un bout de papier griffonné)

W- Très bien !

C – Il faudra que quelqu'un aille récupérer la clé… Paige vous irez !

P- Pourquoi moi ?

C- Car vous êtes la seule qu'il ne connaît pas !

P- Très bien je le ferais.

W- Alors il faut que tu ailles te préparer car le rendez-vous est dans 30 minutes !

Dis minutes plus tard Cabe, Walter et Paige était en route pour le lieu de rendez- vous. En arrivant devant le bâtiment Paige descendit et en se retournant elle vit le regard inquiet de Walter.

Elle rentra dans le bâtiment mais personne ne s'y trouvait, soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Son agresseur lui avait déposé sur la bouche une compresse imbibé de chloroforme et elle s'endormit immédiatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un deuxième chapitre plus court pour la soirée j'espère que ça va vous plaire**

Walter était inquiet Paige ne revenait pas alors que cela fessais une demi-heure que le rendez-vous avait débuté, il regretta alors de ne pas avoir obligé Paige à porter un micro. Au bout d'un moment il sortit précipitamment de la camionnette et couru en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il avait beau hurle le nom de sa partenaire il n'y avait personne, cet alors qu'il vit un ordinateur avec une vidéo dessus. Il l'alluma et vu Paige ligoter et bâillonnée en arrière plans, des larmes commencer à perler sur ses joues. Il regarda la vidéo le kidnappeur réclamé des données sur un satellite en échange de la vie de Paige. Il entra dans une pièce et s'enferma à clé il essaya directement de pirater les serveurs de la NASA mais l'ordinateur était trop vieux il n'y arrivait pas.

Il sorti de l'entrepôt l'ordinateur à la main et sans un mot montra la vidéo à Cabe . En revoyant Paige ainsi Walter ne put réprimer un sanglot, Cabe après avoir visionné la vidéo pris Walter dans ses bras, il était le seul à y être autoriser (avec Paige).

C- Ne t'inquiète pas fils on va la sauver !

Soudain Walter eu un éclair de génie !

W- Je vais retracés les coordonnées GPS de la vidéo !

Le kidnappeur n'avait en effet pas était assez malin pour brouiller le signal GPS. Walter retrouva donc vite l'endroit depuis lequel la vidéo avait était envoyer.

W- Allons y Cabe il n'y pas de temps à perdre !

C- Mais voyons Walter il faut attendre les renforts

W (s'emportant)- Non je ne vais pas attendre ELLE EST EN DANGER ! Si vous ne venez pas j'irai seul !

Cabe était complètement sonnée par la réaction de Walter, lui qui était d'habitude si calme en toute situation, mais il obéît et ils se rendirent sur place. Cabe ordonna à Walter de rester dans la voiture et il entra dans l'entrepôt qui avait l'air plutôt abandonnée.

« Du côté de Paige »

Son ravisseur l'avait attachée à une chaise elle-même fixée au sol elle n'avait donc aucune échappatoire. Après cela il lui avait posé des questions sur Scorpion et leurs activités elle lui avait menti en disant qu'elle ne savait pas qui était ces gens. Ces réponses lui valurent plusieurs coups à la tête très violent, son ravisseur non satisfait de ses réponses décida de jouer avec elle.

-Alors on protège ses amis comme ses mignon, mais tu vas en faire les frais,ça t'apprendra on va jouer un peu

-Pitié!J'ai un enfant !

-Et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui il est orphelin !

Paige étouffa un sanglot en pensant à Ralph pleurant sa mère décéder et puisa les dernières force qui lui restait pour son fils.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 le 3 et déjà en court d'écriture, je pense le poster dans la soirée ou demain. N'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit commentaire pour m'encourager comme cela je vois si cela vous plaît et si je dois continuer comme ça. (Vous pouvez poster un commentaire même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit)**

 **Bisous,StoryAndCo**


	3. Chapter 3

_*-Pitié!J'ai un enfant !_

 _-Et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui il est orphelin !_

 _Paige étouffa un sanglot en pensant à Ralph pleurant sa mère décéder et puisa les dernières force qui lui restait pour son fils. *_

Malheureusement pour le ravisseur Ralph après son excursion aux scout lui avait appris comment défaire un nœud en urgence, Paige profita donc que son agresseur se retourne afin d'aller chercher Dieu sait quelque instrument défit sa corde mais resta toujours sans bouger afin que son agresseur croit qu'elle était encore attachée.

-Alors c'est le moment que l'on attend tous celui de te faire souffrir petite traînée !

-Jamais!hurla Paige et dans un hélant de colère incroyable elle frappa de toute ces forces l'homme qui tomba à ses pieds assommé.

-Jamais tu ne parlera comme sa de moi de mon fil ou de mes amis espèce de sale connard !

La colère qui avait pris Paige quelques secondes auparavant disparaissait peu à peu, mais elle avait toujours une profonde rage en elle envers l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée et lui avait fait tant de mal.

Décidé à lui faire payer son erreur elle le souleva prise soudain d'une force énorme et l'attacha à la place qu'elle occupait peu avant les évé qu'elle allait passer à l'action elle sentit que quelqu'un la retenait par derrière.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaires fille, c'est fini tout va bien ce passer…

Elle se retourna et vit Cabe qui la pris dans ses bras, dés lors elle eu l'impression que toute cette force et cette puissance dont elle avait fait preuve retomber et elle se senti extrêmement fatiguée.

-Fatiguée … dit Paige dans un soupir

-Oui je comprends, à la porte Walter vous attend dans la voiture il est très je m'occupe de ce connard !

Paige ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Walter inquiet à son propos et ne put réprimer un sourire, finalement il ressentait plus de sentiments que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

-D'accord répondit-elle à Cabe en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Une fois arrivée à la porte Walter se jeta presque sur elle.

-Paige ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui...Fatiguée...Dormir…

-Je te ramène au garage Cabe rentrera avec la police ils les à appelés.

Durant le voyage jusqu'au garage aucun des deux coéquipiers ne parler, Walter ne voulais pas fatiguée Paige dans des bavardages inutiles après ce qu'elle avait vé était arriver au garage et Walter se tourna vers Paige pour lui demander de sortir quand il vit qu'elle s'était endormie, il décida donc de la porter jusqu'a sa chambre. A la vue de Paige allongée dans son lit il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Dort bien ma belle...dit-il persuadé que Paige dormait

Il commencer donc à s'éloigner vers la cuisine quand il entendit Paige l'appeler.

◘ **Je vous coupe ça comme ça je suis méchante hein, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir . J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus quand même laissez n petit commentaire je vous publie la suite sûrement demain !**

 **StoryAndCo◘**


	4. Chapter 4

_*-Dort bien ma belle...dit-il persuadé que Paige dormait_

 _Il commencer donc à s'éloigner vers la cuisine quand il entendit Paige l'appeler.*_

 _-_ Walter ?

-Oui

-Est-ce que Ralph va bien ?

-Oui biensur il dort chez Sylvester il font un concours de mémorisation de citation tirée de Super Fun Répondit Walter en esquissant un sourire à cette pensée

-Merci, Walter

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être venu me chercher, et pour pendre soin de moi…

-C'est normal, à vrai dire...j'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre, comme...ma sœ Walter de la tristesse dans la voix

Paige était étonnée qu'il se confie de cette manière à elle et étais très touchée par cela, elle comptais bien le faire parler un peut plus. Elle se leva donc péniblement du lit dans le but d'arriver à la hauteur de Walter, mais elle était bien de trot faible et fut Walter qui la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.Paige se retrouva donc collée au torse de Walter et se surpris à imaginer le dessins de ses muscles et rougit immédiatement à cette pensée.

« Je veut rester comme ça » pensa-t-elle.

-Comme tu veut. Dit Walter

Merde elle avait encore pensée tout haut il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

-Walter?demanda Paige quelques peut génée

-Oui pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu veut bien t'asseoir dans le lit avec moi et ma parler de ta sœ demanda-t-elle afin de le délivrer de ses secrets

-Très bien mais alors toi tu doit me parler de se qu'il t'a t-il soudainement conscients du risque qu'il viens de prendre

 _-_ Non, Walter, non…

-C'est donnant-donnant tu me parles, je te parles, s'il te plaît Paige tu viens de vivre un traumatisme tu dois parler.

-D'accord, mais tu commence !

-Petite maligne !

Walter soudain pris d'un élan d'affection pour Paige, la souleva et la posa sur le lit en s'asseyant à côté d' qu'il allait commencer son récit il pris la main de Paige qu'il serra très fort, Paige comprit alors et se colla à lui.

-Ma sœur elle était…

 **Haha je suis sadique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive bientôt !**

 **Un petit avis ça fait plaisir, dites moi si vous aimez la suite ! A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos avis encourageant ! Merci à cleoboune pour ça remarque et son avis ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit manque de temps.**

 _*Alors qu'il allait commencer son récit il pris la main de Paige qu'il serra très fort, Paige comprit alors et se colla à lui._

 _-Ma sœur elle était…*_

 **W** _-..._ la seule qui me comprenait. J'étais trop diffèrent pour mes parents qui ne comprenaient pas...Alors ils ont placée leurs espoir sur l'école et depuis ce jour je n'ai plus compté les fois ou Megan me sauver des punitions de mes professeurs…

 **P** -Je suis tellement désolée Walter, tu as du être si malheureux…

 **W** -Oui je l'étais mais c'étais avant l'équipe...avant toi…

Paige sentit le rouge lui monter au joue à cette révélation, Walter l'aperçut et décida de la pousser à lui parler.

 **W** \- A toi maintenant je te rappelle que l'on à un accord !

 **P** \- Oui je sais...mais je ne veut pas t'inquiéter pour rien…

 **W** \- Paige tout ce qui te concerne ne sera JAMAIS rien…S'il te plaît raconte moi…

 **P-** D'accord,alors quand je suis rentrée dans l'entrepôt au début il n'y avait rien et puis j'ai sentie quelqu'un derrière moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner.

 **W** \- C'est là que ton kidnappeur t'a endormie ?

 **P** \- Oui c'est là, à mon réveil je ne savais pas où j'étais, il m'avais attachée et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il est arrivé à vu que j'étais réveillée, il m'a posé des questions sur Scorpion et Homeland, mais j'ai rien dis promis !

 **W** \- Oui ma belle je sais. Répondit Walter en caressant sa main doucement

 **P** \- Il n'étais pas content, alors… il m'a frappée, une fois, deux,trois fois puis j'ai perdu le compte…

 **W** \- Mon Dieu, Paige. Walter étouffa un sanglot en pensant à ce qu'elle avait pu vivre

 **P** \- Puis il à décider de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il à voulu me tuer Walter ! Il disait que Ralph serait orphelin ! Paige éclata en sanglots

 **W** \- Chut Chut tout va bien. Souffla Walter à son oreille maintenant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

 **P** \- Quand il à parler de Ralph, j'ai étais prise d'une puissance que je n'avais jamais vue. Le nœud était mal fait je l'ai senti grâce à ce que Ralph m'a appris aux scouts, alors je me suis détachée et je lui ai sautée dessus. C'est la que vous êtes arrivés… Paige était en larmes dans les bras de Walter

Walter pleurai à présent aussi il attrapa le menton de Paige et le tourna vers lui afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

 **W** \- Plus jamais, tu m'entend plus jamais je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !

Paige voulu répondre mais fut couper par les lèvres de Walter qui s'écrasait avec passion sur les siennes,électrisées par ce contact elle répondit avec ardeur au baiser. Et elle finit la nui dans les bras rassurant de Walter.

 **The End**

 **Un chapitre un peut plus long pour la fin j'espère que vous avez aimez cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Dites moi si ça vous plairai que je fasse d'autres histoires avec 3-4 chapitres ! Bonne Journée ou Bonne nuit !**


End file.
